


An Airtight Defense

by AmberDiceless



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biblical References, Gifset, Images, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberDiceless/pseuds/AmberDiceless
Summary: Gifset.  Reference from Matthew 5:44-5:45, KJV.View onTumblr





	An Airtight Defense

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be Ye Therefore Merciful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440211) by [AmberDiceless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberDiceless/pseuds/AmberDiceless). 



\---

Death leaned casually on his scythe, his posture radiating skepticism. REALLY. I'D VERY MUCH LIKE TO HEAR THIS 'AIRTIGHT DEFENSE' OF YOURS.

"Can't you guess?" Aziraphale said softly, and he quoted:

> _"But I say unto you, Love your enemies, bless them that curse you, do good to them that hate you, and pray for them which despitefully use you, and persecute you;  
>  That ye may be the children of your Father which is in heaven: for he maketh his sun to rise on the evil and on the good, and sendeth rain on the just and on the unjust."_

And Death was silent.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/7/2020 Completely remade this set now that I have a proper 1080p monitor and access to the DVD, and Tumblr has increased its gif size limit.


End file.
